She Ventured Into New Orleans
by JessiePie6
Summary: She ventured into New Orleans, she knew eventually Tyler and Jeremy would catch up to her. She didn't know if Bonnie was dead or not, she assumed Bonnie wasn't because Tyler and Jeremy were unaware of her awakening and Damon, the supposed love of her life wasn't there. She needed her breathing room and she supposed she had sixty years before anyone would check her coffin. TOxTVDish
1. Chapter 1

**_NEW A.N. Guys guess who is BACK! I AM! Well for At least five chapters…. I will apologize for being absent, I was writing two books and I managed to get a short story out on Amazon called Zarilyics. If you want to take a gander, the first ten pages is free and It would be much appreciated cause you all know the strive for reviews (it has been edited a few times by another person, so it isn't missing any of those commas like this probably is.) Anyways I have some free time and I'm sick which means no work no class, all that lovely stuff and time to write and catch up on shows._**

 ** _(Old AN When I Started to write this) Going off the episodes I've seen which involve human Elena in season six and the cure (Didn't care for much of season four), I have no clue what the ramification of it is, only the age catches up, so I'm making it up as I go. I've been batting this idea around along with another and I believe I'm going to combine them._** _T_ _his will be no more then five chapters long_ ** _… hopefully_**

 ** _P.S I also messed up the TVD timeline a bit, I didn't feel like doing the correct math so sorry if I contradict something. Also I started writing this in Dec. when the Mid seasons of both shows happened so we didn't know Enzo had Elena and the whole Tristan thing._**

* * *

She ventured into New Orleans, she knew eventually Tyler and Jeremy would catch up to her. She didn't know if Bonnie was dead or not, she assumed Bonnie wasn't because Tyler and Jeremy were unaware of her awakening and Damon, the supposed love of her life wasn't there. She needed her breathing room and she supposed she had sixty years before anyone would check her coffin.

She had a lot of questions and the first was why did the pair start to hunt again and why in a major city? She shook her head when she exited the coffin and didn't try to figure out how they explained the coffin. She left a note in the coffin explaining she needed time and space and she would eventually seek them out… Eventually.

Elena found herself venturing further down south then she had been before. To her it was liberating, she was as free as she could be at the moment. She found herself in Louisiana and then a memory emerged. She remembered being told the bane of her existence was in New Orleans but so was his brother.

So it was set, when she arrived in New Orleans she'd try to seek out the only original she trusted and could talk to.

The only problem was she wasn't a vampire anymore and New Orleans seemed to be crawling with them. If she was honest she missed the perks of being a vampire, she'd have to make a note to deal with that one day.

She figured out she was somewhere in the French quarter. To be honest she had no clue where to find the Mikealsons, she could only hope they would stick out.

Apparently she was wrong. Her face was still wanted and it seemed like there were multiple Elijah's and to be rather crud they were dicks. She had a mishap with one of his sired and she was rather not fond of trying to convince someone she wasn't Katherine. She also found it a bit odd that the assailant believed her.

After being pass the mishap she ended up watching a jazz band go by while she was standing on the side of a road. She had the intention of going across the street where she saw local venders set up. She didn't notice someone following her from behind. She went across the street and looked at the glory of the home made artifacts. Her gaze was caught on a bracelet which held a stone she was all too familiar with, it held a lapis-lazuli. It intrigued her due to the fact that any vampire who wanted it would need to get it personally spelled for themselves. She knew now there was a lot more going on in this city then what she thought. More then likely this vendor was trying to lore out vampires who didn't know any better. She did what she needed to and that was to just go on to another vendor.

She looked at some paintings, some other jewelry and trinkets. She finally caved in and purchased a small, sturdy quill. Maybe one day she could get back into her writing; she also bought some vervain. When she made the purchase she quickly turned around and caught a glimpse of the back of a suited figure. She did what naturally came to her when it involved some one who looked like Elijah, she followed him. She never saw the front of him and when she noticed the color of his hair was a shade to light, well it was a bit too late. She was out in the open following a vampire because she was under the stupid impression the first suited men she saw was going to obviously be Elijah.

She did the sensible thing, she turned around and walked away with the hope the man wasn't a vampire and if he was, didn't notice someone was following him. Of course her luck would have it that he was a vampire and he did sense someone following him. Elena only got two steps into her retreat when she stepped into a rather intimidating guard. When she turned around hoping she could escape she came face to face with the suited man.

The suited man had known the second a person was following him, but he needed to know why. Would his sire stoop so low to have a human do his dirty work or was this female too curious for her own good? The mans eyes trailed over Elena with no recognition of the female in front of him, he asked one question. "Why are you following me?"

With a deep breath she replied, "I mistook you for somebody I use to know."

"And how do I know you to be telling the truth? Hmm? Since you appear to have vervain?" He placed one hand in his pocket and the other pointing at her.

"Well, I guess you can take my word for it." She shrugged, and in that one sentence she sealed her fate.

"Mmm, I would but enemies have not been sparse lately." Maybe if Tristan didn't hear a certain two words leave her he would have let her go, but he couldn't be careful nowadays. "I'm quite curious on who you mistook me for?"

If Elena didn't know who the originals were she would mistaken this man as the one she was looking for. The issue was she didn't know what this man was capable of. "I thought I recognized the suit, that's about it."

He scoffed and in a tone said. "That's believable." Now the girl was lying, she wasn't telling the full truth and he knew it. "It's never a good idea to lie to a thousand year old vampire."

Elena figured it was a slim chance he would let her live and she knew she'd regret taking a tone to someone who could easily crush her. "I've lied to older and they were much more intimidating then you."

"Ah so, I'm one of the first sired, the only older vampires in existence are the originals and the only suit wearing original, which he can't pull off as well as present company, is my old friend Elijah. Apparently you have had the displeasure meeting the originals. You following me means you were seeking Elijah and now I have leverage."

"It seems the only one Elena has had the indignation of meeting is you Tristan." Elijah was watching the moment Elena went across the street to look at trinkets. He kept hidden due to the fact she spotted Tristan. Needless to say he was curious on what she would do. It was rather insulting and amusing. He squinted at Elena, he finally realized something different from the last time he saw her. "You're human?"

"That's a long story Elijah."

"Yes, one you will fill me in on, including how you are here." He quickly veered off of the topic knowing his sired did not need to know any details involving Elena. "You also need to explain the fact how you mistook his cheap taste in suits for mine. I'm rather offended."

Elena smiled, "Well he did lead to you. Honestly Elijah you can spot your sired from miles away."

"They may look the part but they take after Niklaus."

"That's a scary image."

Elijah moved to the side of Elena and looked to Tristan "Yes, it is. Now, since you meet Tristan de Martel," his attention went back to Elena. "I suggest we catch up else where with out this unpleasant company."

"There was one time I was your confidant Elijah. And it seems your down grading to humans, it's rather pathetic." Tristan remarked.

This had Elena growl and attempt to go after Tristan but she was held back by Elijah. "It seems like you need to remember you are human."

Elena looked up at Elijah. "But I can still stake him and shove my blood down his throat, who knows what that would do to him."

"And you've become more aggressive. Alright Elena we're going." With out consent he took a hold of her and sped them away to the compound.

Elena wanted to get her words in first. "I would tolerate your brother over him. He rubs me the wrong way."

"Like I said, they dress the part but they take after Niklaus."

She started to move around the place she was in and sat on the bottom step on a staircase. "I just said way to much, we both let him know too much."

Elijah smirked "I believe that may help me in the long run." Elena only raised an eyebrow. "You're human, I assume some type of cure and needless to say we have a vampire issue."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask why is this city infested with vampires?"

"That my dear, is a very long story. But you meet my first sired, it seems the first from each line have a little war going and brought their minions along with them, so the vampire population at the moment is at an alarming high."

She took a deep breath in and exhaled. "We really need to catch up with everything. Elijah I can't be used again, unless I know everything."

"Elijah! I can't seem to get this spell right; I believe I need a tether to-"

He cut of the slight accented voice, "Sister, not the right moment." Elena was speechless, she thought she knew all the siblings and then another one pops up; Elena looked to the man with an eyebrow raised. Freya looked at the girl on the staircase then back to her brother and copied Elena's look. He scoffed at the two females. "Yes, I believe it's time for all of us to catch up."

* * *

 _ **Oh I love Freya. Trust Me there is more of her to come. Oh also I placed this under TVD for reasons but if you would rather have this in the cross over section let me know. Any mistakes are my own and Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Also I would Like to thank Bulldo- I Mean Elejah88 for getting me back on the writing train, cause if not this probably would have not seen the light of day. THANK YOU!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry about the wait guys, I've been sick and the docs can't figure out what's going on. On a serious note I was looking for chapter four cause I wrote it out and I can only find the back half of that chapter, so either I've got to tear apart my room or redo the chapter but more will come.**_

 _ **Shameless self promoting of a book I have on amazon Its Called Zarilyics all you got to do is search it in the ebook. (I'm sorry I had to, Also I'm writing another book!)**_

 _ **And all of you are lovely, I've gotten more follows and favs then I would have expected. Thank you!**_

* * *

The three went to the connecting room which had finally been refurbished since the last 'confrontation' between the brothers in that room. Elena looked around the room and she took a seat while Elijah went and grabbed three glasses, with out asking he poured some ember colored liquid into the glasses and passed them around. "Where to start?" he muttered.

"With your sister?" Elena questioned while he was passing the drinks around. "I thought I've meet all your siblings."

Elijah nodded, "Yes, you meet of all my sibling of which I knew were alive at the time and not in a neutralized state. Freya is the oldest of us, and the most human one."

It was taking a second for Elena to process what she was just told. "But you said your oldest sibling was lost to a plague in the old world, which was the reason your family ended up in Mystic Falls."

"Well, our mother lied." Elijah unbuttoned his suit jacket while he sat down across from Elena. "That is an even more complicated story."

Freya shrugged "Our mother sold my birthrights to our aunt." She said it like it was normal.

"Why am I not surprised Esther managed that." Elena was shaking her head; nothing seemed to come to a surprise anymore. "God I thought my life was screwed up."

"Being connected to The Original family tends to do that."

Freya's head tilted and she questioned her older brother. "Brother?"

"Elena Gilbert meet me about four years ago, our younger brother three. Then one of her ancestors meet the pair of us five hundred years ago and then, then a thousand years ago her bloodline is what started the vampires lineage. She is the current doppelganger of Tatia-"

"Technically Amara," When Elena interrupted Elijah she received a raised eyebrow. "When you all ditched town, well we found out Amara was Silias love and well witch immortals, it's irrelevant. Sorry continue."

"Her blood was needed to end Niklaus' curse and with the entire wrath she faced after our brother she was killed by our sister. She has also faced both our parents as well. Last time I saw Elena, she was playing a façade of sorts." Elijah turned to Elena to direct the next part to her "Then I hear you were in a casket. Possibly the same sleep my family endures while we are naturalized?" He mused, "Although how you're human is rather bothersome? I'll take answers to either question?"

"My life was connected to Bonnie's; Damon angered the wrong witch and placed a sleeping curse on me. I'm not even sure why I woke. If Bonnie was dead some one would have been there when I woke. Elijah, the sleep, the sleep was terrifying. Every vampire I knew, every witch, just everyone attacked me. I longed for darkness and was only granted it when I would stop running and let death succumb me. I was in that coffin for only a year and it felt like ten."

Freya was the one to speak to Elena's surprise. "I was in the same conditions as you once. I would have to endure a hundred years sleep for the pass millennium to only live a year of my life. The sleep was always terrifying. What got me through the darkness was something I could hope for. My hope was one day my family would find me and miraculously believe I was their sister. It took some time but it happened. The darkness was always terrifying; it always seemed to reach out to my darkest fears."

"Well in this case, my fear came true. I woke up alone to no one. When I woke up I feared it was sixty or so odd year and no one I knew would be there. I woke up and no one was there. No one was there and not because they all were dead but because they all forgot about me and moved on… I wanted them all to move on but it hurt, I thought I had this connection with Damon and he wasn't even there."

Elijah took a swig of his drink, "The Salvatores are always questionable. Elena if I knew you had awoken I would have been there for you. Always and forever extended to you, even after you burned the letter."

Freya was rather shocked about Elijah's statement. She knew Always and Forever was the vow her siblings had to one another, and by extension to her as well. She knew it also extended to Hayley because she was Hope's mother, but for it to be extended to Elena meant she either meant something to her younger brother or her family really screwed up Elena's life. Then there was the possibility it was also both reasons as to why her brother extend it to her. She now found Elena even more interesting then she did moments before.

Elena softly said, "I know."

Elijah knew Elena didn't want to divulge any further into the topic but he needed to know why or even how she was human, He could assume one possibility though. "Elena, did you some how find another cure?"

"Yes… Shit I'm human and I walked into vampire central, which holds the originals and Klaus."

He knew exactly where Elena was going with her statement and before she could finish he needed to reassure her. He leaned a bit over the table and took a hold of Elenas hand which resided on her glass. "I give you my word Elena, your blood will not be taken with out your consent and it definitely will not be used to create any more hybrids. I at least owe you that."

She nodded and for a few minuets it was silent. Until she asked, "So, how's been life?"

Elijah smirked and a small chuckle escaped him, "Well, it's been interesting to say the least…" Elijah and Freya would fill her in on what happened in New Orleans and what currently was going on.

Needless to say, Elena was intrigued by the history of New Orleans, the new family drama and dynamic. Maybe she would spend more time in the city then she expected.

 _ **Again thank you again and all mistakes are mine!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Elena was left with Freya for the rest of the day, or rather night after she was filled in on New Orleans current predicament. Elijah had told her he needed to leave momentarily and would eventually be back. "If I got it right the first sired and by extension vampires sired by the originals are trying to find a way to either kill the other line or locked them away."

"It seems like they gave up on killing the original of a line since it was only accomplished twice and it killed all the other vampires from the line."

Elena scratched the back of her head, "Yeah sorry about that…" She knew one day Freya would find out she had a hand in two of her brothers' deaths but she wasn't going to be the one to tell her that unless she had Elijah there to make sure she would come out in one piece. "So now they're trying to lock them away?"

"Yes." Freya agreed, "And what I was doing before was trying to make their spell redundant or at least confuse the spell in a way where it couldn't register the three of them."

"That is confusing."

"The spell needs all three of them marked from a cursed stake, and only Rebekah has been. I successfully removed the mark temporarily, and then Elijah informed me it came back. So obviously removing the mark will not work just yet. My next idea was to somehow counteract the medallion, Camille told us it was a dark object and it only had three circles on it, I assume it represents my siblings."

"If it's meant to lock them away, probably. God, you know how much something like that would have helped me a while back." Freya was glaring at the brunette. "Hey," she pointed to her, "I wouldn't have gone through with it if it meant locking Elijah away. Out of all your siblings, I always believed he was worth saving."

"My younger brother has always been connected to his humanity but even he-"

"I know even he manipulates his humanity and his word to suit him… Still he will always be worth saving… and Rebekah when she's not in a mood, I guess."

"What about me?"

"You, well, you, I haven't meet until today but you seem interesting and not an original, what exactly are you."

"A witch, other then that I'm not entirely sure."

"Well, I'm here to help. Maybe a cured vampire doppelgangers blood can help?" Elena said with a smile.

Freya had smiled as well. This girl was intriguing to her and she wanted to know more about this girl. "Maybe."

* * *

 ** _So I found this… I completely forgot this story and I know I had the rest of this chapter written somewhere, that's why it ends kind of abruptly and is short. I'm going to dig through my papers and see where chapter four went and get it up for you guys. I'm going to have so much time on my hands until the end of Jan when College starts back up. I plan on venturing through this fandom again borrowing any life issues._**

 ** _I do know where I was going with Freya, I recalled a lose end which I don't think the previous season covered. The reason why Jess should write notes down, is for the fact she doesn't remember what role Rebekah was going to play. Depending if I remember this story (Again sorry) It's probably going to get stretched to six chapters instead of five._**

 ** _Oh, Yeah, Hey guys! If anyone wants this up on A03 let me know and there may be an update for my drabbles… I might just start another one though._**

 ** _Thank you all for Reading and putting up with, well, a long delay._**


End file.
